queenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The March Of The Black Queen
Do you mean it ? Do you mean it ? Do you mean it ? Why don't you mean it ? Why do I follow you and where do you go Aah aah aah aah aah aah You've never seen nothing like it no never in your life Like going up to heaven and then coming back alive Let me tell you all about it And the world will so allow it Ooh give me a little time to choose Water babies singing in a lily-pool delight Blue powder monkeys praying in the dead of night Here comes the Black Queen, poking in the pile Fie-fo the black Queen, marching single file Take this, take that, bring them down to size March to the Black Queen Put them in the cellar with the naughty boys A little nigger sugar then a rub-a-dub-a baby oil (aah aah) black on (aah aah), black on every finger nail and toe We've only begun - begun Make this, make that, keep making all that noise March to the Black Queen Now I've got a belly-full You can be my sugar-baby, you can be my honey-chile, yes La laa la laa la laa la laa la la la la la laa La laa la laa la laa la laa la laa la laa la laa la laa A voice from behind me reminds me (tra la laa tra la laa aaah) Spread out your wings you are an angel Remember to deliver with the speed of light A little bit of love and joy Everything you do (will bear a will) bears a will and a why and a wherefore A little bit of love and joy In each and every soul lies a man, very soon he'll deceive and discover But even till the end of his life, he'll bring a little love Aah ah aah La la la la laa Ah ah ah ah aah Ah la la la laa I reign with my left hand, I rule with my right I'm lord of all darkness, I'm Queen of the night I've got the power - now do the march of the Black Queen My life is in your hands, I'll fo and I'll fie I'll be what you make me, I'll do what you like I'll be a bad boy - I'll be your bad boy - I'll do the march of the Black Queen Ah aah ah aah Ah aah ah aah Walking true to style She's vulgar 'buse and vile Fie-fo the Black Queen, tattoos all her pies She boils and she bakes, and she never dots her "I's" She's our leader La la la la laa la la laa La la la la la laa Forget your singalongs and your lullabies Surrender to the city of the fireflies Dance with the devil in beat with the band To hell with all of you hand-in-hand But now it's time to be gone - (la la la laaa) forever - forever La la la laaa aaah aah aah aaah Kategorie:Lyrics